Sweaty Pigs
by Addster
Summary: Cannon doesn't dwell into the period of time before Jiraiya and Naruto stumble upon the Slug Princess and her assistant. How bad was it, what did the women have to do to get by? In the heat of the summer, young Shizune finds out. T to be safe, NO YURI!


**AN: This came to me spur of the moment, it's a little angsty, but...who doesn't like angst? Whatever, please read and tell me how you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

She was somewhat relieved it was hot because she felt her normal outfit would just bring everything down. But the crisp white tank she was shedding seemed sufficient enough to get all the dicks in the crappy joint standing on end.

Before the cloth covered her eyes, she looked at the men before her.

Pigs.

Dogs.

They all disgusted her how they basically foamed at the mouth the moment she lifted her shirt.

Shizune.

She was doing this for her.

They needed food money.

They needed travel money.

They needed money.

"_Shizune…" The little raven-haired girl looked up at the older woman with red, tear-stained eyes. Gentle hands found the young girls' face, thumbs wiping away the hot tears._

"_I'm going to fix this, we will eat tonight, I promise…" Tsunade lifted her young niece and walked over to the shitty hotel bed in the horrible room they'd managed to sneak into. She brought her to the bed and laid her down, bringing the covers only half way up her middle, minding the lack of air conditioning in the miserable summer heat._

"_I'll take care of you…no matter what it takes…"_

She was still a young woman; she was still very capable. And she would do what she had to in order to keep her last treasure safe.

For a Wednesday night, the strip club was packed, and a line of slutty (embarrassment painted each of their faces) women trailed from the stage.

"Hiya, hun…" The slimy bartender burped with a wink. In the many years of her travels, there hadn't been a bartender she didn't find dissatisfying.

And she had scoured copious establishments.

"This is amateur night, right?" Tsunade shouted over the blaring music, squinting her eyes to try and get a better picture of the heavy man, not that she wanted to get a more in depth look at the disgusting creature called man, human nature could be so gay.

"Yep." He belched again, eyes traveling down the neck of her shirt to where her ample cleavage busted from the shirt she wore, some small beads of sweat dappling the soft mounds.

"You get to keep your tips and first place gets 500 in cash." She nodded, more to herself than the sludgy man. Her eyes narrowed as they scanned the line of women, inwardly assessing their moneymaking attributes.

A tall, busty brunette stood straight with her shoulders back, thrusting her breasts up and out. She looked ready to throw up and her blue eyes were hazy and glassed over from the smoke and stench of the place.

She turned back after some time to see the man still undressing her with his beady little eyes, licking his thin, cracked lips in gluttony and lust.

"Any catches?" By now she knew to be doubtful of anything that sounded too good to be true, that kind of green thinking had gotten her stuck in this mess to begin with.

"Boss lady might offer you a job if you're good enough…" His meaty hands moved from the rag on his shoulder to the counter before him, eyes never leaving Tsunade's chest.

She caught another wink, watched the sweat roll down his fat face. God, it was disgusting, he reminded her of a pig, rolling around in its trough and snorting around every little crack and cranny.

She shook it off and blinked the image of the plump pig away, leaning over the counter and letting her breasts hang before his eyes.

"Where do I sign up?"

* * *

><p>Of course she didn't sleep that night, she knew Tsunade had gone off to do God-knows-what to try and get some money. Shizune hugged the polyester pillow next to her and pulled Tsunade's green coat around herself, hoping that if she held it tightly enough, her scent alone would make it feel as though the blonde was still in the room.<p>

Shizune brought her knees to her chest and hugged them close, burying her nose into the well-made coat Tsunade always wore.

It was always rare when Shizune was allowed to wear her coat; it was something special that Tsunade didn't just randomly go around doing. They either had to be stuck in some severe snowstorm, or in dire straights like they were right now, when a filthy hotel blanket couldn't be trusted to keep the child warm at might.

Or if the little girl needed to feel safe.

The presence of Tsunade alone was enough for her to be able to sleep at night, knowing one of the most powerful shinobi in the world was mere feet away, or if the hotel (or even abandoned house) was small enough, was holding her in her arms like her long dead mother used to.

It was near three o'clock when Tsunade came back, dark circles under her eyes and the smell of piss and sex reeking from her. Her footsteps were heavy as they slowly scuffed across the ugly linoleum and over towards the cruddy bathroom in the corner.

The sound of water flooded the sticky room and clothes fell to the floor for the second time that night. And on the table near the sink, a small satchel filled to the brim with money lay plump and fat.

She would wait until Tsunade was done showering to welcome her back, she would wait for the weary hello the sannin always managed no matter what time of night it was or whatever miserable condition she was in, and she would wait to wrap her arms around her hips, to bury her head in her stomach and feel her slender fingers worm through her silky black hair.

"Did I wake you?" Shizune shook her head and turned to meet Tsunade as she made her slow approach to the only creaky bed in the room, slipping in next to the seven year-old and pulling the green coat up to her little chin.

"Yes I did, don't lie…" Her smile was platinum and genuine in the blackness of the room, bringing warmth back to the young girl.

"Where did you go for so long?" Her smile slowly faded as she relaxed into the mattress, pulling away a few wet strands of sun kissed hair from her eyes and letting the rest of the flowing mane spill on the sheet behind her.

"I got us some money." She was still young, but she knew when the heavy wool was being pulled over her eyes. But she also had a clue as to what the woman holding her had just done for her sake, and she wasn't about to pry.

Instead, she flung the coat up so it covered Tsunade too, and adjusted it so her back was covered while her front was buried in the older woman's front. Hands wrapped loosely around her, manicured fingers brought her closer into the warmth.

"Thank you." Shizune breathed before her eyes closed, finally finding sleep after hours of worry.

Tsunade's eyes were on their way to closing, the scent of the young girl in her arms enticing her into the realm even more forcefully.

"You were worth it…"

They would go on to spend the money wisely, the golden haired goddess buying her niece a piglet, the swine always a reminder of how it used to be, how she would never let it get that bad ever again.

Pigs belonged at her feet, not stuffing bills between her breasts.

**Yeah, damn men! Who needs em? Girl power! Please review, I still love you readers who happen to be men, don't worry! :) **

**PEACE :P**


End file.
